Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda
by A. Gooner
Summary: It's hard to explain. Read it. If you like it review. If there's any reviews I'll add more.
1. Chapter 1

It was midday on a Thursday when he had got the call. Robin was out shopping with Lily and he'd decided to cook a nice meal for the two of them while she was gone. The call wasn't anything bad; it was the best. He had just gotten the job as news anchor in Chicago. In a word, it was thrilling. Robin would be so proud of him, so proud in fact that she'd come with him and they'd live their lives together in Chicago. Grow old together. Of course, that was the plan...

"Don? Babe I'm back!" Robin shouted through the front door of their shared apartment. Shopping with Lily was just what she needed after giving up the job in Chicago. It wasn't that she was upset at giving it up – she wanted to be with Don – it was just that she needed some time to think about it and appreciate what she already had.

As soon as he heard her voice he came running to the door to greet her and help her with her bags. "Hey hon, how was shopping?" Don had decided to play it cool and then tell her the news over dinner; it would be so much more romantic that way.

"It was great, and don't worry, I didn't spend too much." She grinned. She hadn't been this happy in a while.

Don chuckled, "I should hope not," he pulled her in for a kiss, "Get me anything?" He mock-pouted.

Robin giggled as she walked towards their room. She called, "Nuh-uh! Just girl stuff!"

He gasped exaggeratedly, "No! I'm heartbroken!" They laughed together. "Babe, hurry and wash up, dinner's gonna be ready in five-ten minutes."

"Yes chef!" She called from the bathroom.

"So, Robin, I got a call earlier." He started vaguely. He didn't want to give too much away until the very last moment.

"Oh yeah? What about?" she mumbled through her spaghetti. Don was an awfully good cook.

"A job." Robin dropped her fork and looked up into Don's face. He looked to her with such pride and happiness on his face, but she couldn't take it. He was happy about leaving her?

"What? Where?" She was so lost and confused she couldn't help that her simple words came out almost in a scream.

Don was worried. Was she not happy for him? "I-In, Chicago. News anchor. I... We could go together." His statements began to sound like questions. He wasn't telling her to come with him, he was asking.

What was going on? He wanted her to leave her job, to give up everything, to move to Chicago so _he_ could be news anchor? She gave that job up for him! "D-Don, I have a job. You can't just expect me to leave with you, because of you. I have a life here."

"Wha-? Robin I lo-" His declaration was cut short by her harsh words.

"Lemme guess, you love me?" He nodded. "You want to start a family with me?" He nodded. "You want to grow old with me?" He nodded. Both Robin and Don had stray tears running down their faces. "Well I'm sorry Don, because I wanted that too, but I can't leave New York, it's my home now."

He nodded.

"Bye Don." She turned to leave and before he could muster up the courage and the strength to tell her not to go, not to leave him, she was gone. Gone from his life forever.

Well, not if he could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

He quit. It was probably the best job he'd ever get but he quit. The job and the happiness he got from doing it didn't mean anything to him without Robin there to share it. He tried to call her, tell her over the phone because he knew she wouldn't come to see him. She didn't pick up. He tried to catch her down at the bar. She was never there. He tried 'accidentally' bumping into her down at the studio. She'd walk the other way. So he camped outside of her friend Ted's apartment. Robin never came but he convinced Ted to get Robin to talk to him.

So for two weeks, he waited for her. In the meantime he got a new job, it was only as a researcher but better than nothing. He got a new apartment because his old one held too many bad memories. And, more than anything, he planned out how to win her back.

So when she came over during the second week he was more than ready. Well, he was until she denied him. See, in all of his plans, she accepted him and they'd kiss and everything would be perfect, just as they were before. Never did he think she would say 'No'.

His mind went blank.

She looked upset, but nowhere near as upset as him. He'd explained that he gave up the job for her. He explained why he bought the new apartment. He explained the new job. But she wasn't having any of it. She told him that she couldn't be sure he wouldn't do it again.

And all through her feeble attempts to persuade him to let them stay friends, all he could think was, 'Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda.'.

She could stay with him. He'd just have to try a little harder. Beg her to understand. And she would, because she's Robin. It wasn't even like she had a boyfriend. She _could_.

A tear escaped his eye.

She would stay with him. Of course she would. He loved her, she loved him. He would do anything. She _would_.

She should stay with him. They were meant to be. They'd slowly rise to the top and be a man and wife reporting team. People would love them. She _should._

Robin only looked down at the once strong and proud man. He was nothing but a defeated shell of the man he was.

"Don, please say something. Please."

"I love you Robin." With that he got up and turned to what was supposed to be their bedroom. "Coulda, woulda, shoulda" he muttered to himself as he dozed off into a restless slumber.


End file.
